


Prison Break

by Ellaclaytonx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, M/M, Minecraft, Other, Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaclaytonx/pseuds/Ellaclaytonx
Summary: Dream escapes prison.What could possibly go wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little short story for u all :)

Dream could feel his heart palpitate as blood rushed through his body in anticipation of the danger he was in. Keeping his breath steady, he pushed harder, running faster. He ran so fast and didn’t dare look back, in fear of being dragged back to that hell hole.

Cold air bit viciously into Dreams lungs as if he was inhaling glass. With every breath he was struck with an unbearable stabbing pain which caused his throat to burn, leaving him in immense discomfort.

_ “I’m out _ ” he thought to himself, his breath coming in short gasps, a strange sensation of freedom washed over him as the fresh wind cooled his burning face. His mind still riddled with fear and adrenaline  _ pulsating _ through his veins, Dream came to a standstill leaning on a tree for support as he looked up to the sky that was a dangerous grey colour, the piercing wind soothed him for a few seconds before it nipped at the skin under his green jumper. Hurled over, he felt the urge to vomit from the excessive running, but he had to keep moving. It wouldn’t be long before the guards were alerted of his disappearance, they wouldn’t be fooled by technoblade for long. 

He had to leave, move far away, never to be seen again. 

In his panicked state, Dream looked around for Ranboo ‘ _ We must have split up in the madness’  _ he thought as he was nowhere to be seen. 

Himself, Technoblade and Ranboo would be hunted for as long as they live for this, but Dream was willing to take that risk if it meant freedom, and he didn’t care who he had to bring down with him. Regardless he couldn’t help but feel guilty, Ranboo didn’t deserve this, he was innocent, and now doomed to a life of hiding. 

“I did what I had to” he tried to ease the guilt. 

“I did what was needed to escape, I couldn’t stay there forever” he spoke to himself as he slid down the tree catching his breath, oblivious to his surroundings. 

Dream couldn’t stay for long, maybe they already knew, maybe they were already hunting him down. He couldn’t get this far just to be caught. It was all or nothing, he was too far gone now. Standing up to carry on his escape, he realised he had nowhere left  _ to _ run, finally taking in the surroundings he realised where he was. 

_ “George”  _

Immediate relief flooded his body draining out all other feelings, he smiled peacefully, looking directly at George’s house as the wind blew through his hair, drying the sweat that had embedded on his scalp from running. Dream glanced to the left of the mushroom shack revealing Erets castle stood hauntingly tall, within the dark clouds, in the distance through the trees. 

_ ‘Eret will be the first to know I’ve escaped’  _ he panicked, while standing in the open practically inviting someone to see him.  _ “I can’t be here” _ the fear and adrenaline started to pass through his body as he scrambled to George’s door, that he was almost as tall as, and knocked frantically, begging to be let in.

_ ‘Please George’ _

_ ‘Please open up, I don’t have much time”  _

His fist started to burn from the excessive knocking  _ ‘he mustn’t be in’ _

_ Fuck _ , he cursed to himself. 

Just as he was giving up, the creak of the door opening sent hope through Dream's tortured mind. 

“Dream” George spoke lightly, unsure of the tone in his voice, Dream smiled at the sight of George, his own ray of sunshine in the darkness.

“G-George” he stumbled over his words at the surrealness of the situation. 

“What are you doing here?” George was alarmed, his voice was laced with concern, as his eyes darted from side to side, peering for any witnesses. 

“ _ We need to leave now”  _ Dream smiled, already planning their life together far away from here in his mind, it was George’s reaction that pulled him from his fantasy. 

“ _ What _ ?  _ We need to leave? I’m not leaving with you! _ ” His voice was ugly, striking Dream right through the heart. George’s eyes told Him everything he needed to know. ‘ _ He doesn’t want to know me.’ _

__ “George..” his smile faded “please” he pleaded with him hoping he would cave in. 

“Just let me in. I can’t be out here” George stood in silence, conflicted, he wanted to let him in and Dream could see it, he just needed pushing.

“If you ever cared about me, you’ll let me in.” George sighed reluctantly while moving to the side so Dream could pass through. 

“Thank you” he said, taking a seat across from the door.

“Why are you here, Dream?” George looked at him, disappointed? Angry? It was hard to tell, his face was always difficult to read. Before Dream could reply he spoke again.

“You're supposed to be in jail!” George said while pacing up and down his house. 

“Are you not happy to see me?” Dream pouted furrowing his brows.

“Of Course i-“ He sighed, trying to find the right words. “Of Course I am” his voice changed back to the tone Dream loved, timid, loving, sympathetic. 

“It’s just not what I expected” George wiped what seemed to be sweat off his forehead as he finally stood still “You can’t be here Dream.” He said, now leaning on a wall across from him. 

“Sit down George” Dream said motioning to the seat next to him, but George just ignored him. 

“Do you have any idea how much danger you’ve put yourself in!” 

“I’ll be fine just as soon as I get away from the guards-“ 

“ _ No you won’t Dream!”  _ George snapped finally, alerting Dream of his seriousness. 

“So many people want you dead!” He started to pace again. 

“That’s why you were put in jail in the first place!” 

He took a few deep breaths and walked over to the sink in his one roomed house and started to run the tap. 

“They are going to come for you Dream” 

he paused, thinking intently as he placed a glass under the running water waiting for it to fill. 

“And not just the guards-“ he said while taking gulps of his fresh water. 

“Tommy? Tubbo? Quackity? What do you think they will do when they find out?” He laughed in anger “just laugh? No they will come and fucking  _ slaughter _ you” he poured the last drops of the water down the sink,

“You’ve got nothing. No power. No armour.” He froze, looking Dream in his eyes “You’re as good as dead.” 

Dream finally stood up and approached George slowly. “That’s why we need to leave,” he paused looking at the sky that was slowly getting darker. “Now” 

George’s eyes softened as if he was agreeing to leave with Dream, Dream reached for his hands to sooth him. “You’re so tense,” he said, rubbing one hand up and down George’s right arm, the other gripping his left hand. A moment of peace washed over the two of them, like it used to be. Dream missed this. “ _ Come with me _ ” Dream asked one last time, to which George nodded in reply as they stood in silence once again.

“We should go” Dream finally broke the peaceful silence quickly turning away from George, “Have you got a bag?” Dream inquired while picking up clothes and random objects for them to take. 

“Uh-“ Geroge paused, overwhelmed “yeah, over here” he walked over to the cabinets next to the sink.

Dream turned to face him and smiled 

“It’s gonna be okay,” 

George smiled back weakly before turning away, breaking eye contact to get his bag. 

A couple of minutes went past, George’s bags packed and ready to leave. “Are you ready?” Dream said, zipping up the bag and throwing it over his shoulder. 

“Not yet,” George turned away and walked to the window that was now pitch black on the outside. 

“Not yet?!” Dream repeated, annoyance laced in his words. 

“It’s dark, it’s the best time for us to leave” he grabbed George’s hand. “I’m going to take us someplace safe,” he squeezed in reassurance. “We are going to be happy” he smiled at George, but wasn’t greeted with the same back, he could see it in George’s blood-shot, guilt ridden eyes. 

Something was wrong. 

He dropped George’s hand. 

“What have you done?” Dream said, wide eyed. 

“I-“ He took a few steps sideways, away from Dream.

“What have you done, George!?” Dream felt his stomach drop, all colour drained from his face as he noticed the bright light at a distance that pierced through the dark outside the windows. 

“I’m sorry, Dream” George spoke as the light got closer. 

Dream frantically looked around, trying to take in what was happening. 

“What have you done, George!” He cried out looking at his dark haired friend who was now looking to the ground. 

An all too familiar voice surrounded the house. 

_ “You’re surrounded _ ” 

Dream could feel his heart palpitate as blood rushed through his body in anticipation of the danger he was in, trying to keep his breath steady, he pushed harder but no matter how much he pushed, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t think about anything except the terror, the betrayal. He’d come so far. Sweet freedom was so close, yet he couldn’t quite reach it. 

Minutes must have passed, muffled shouts from outside rang in Dreams ear, as if time was moving in slow motion, and before he had time to think a loud  _ crash _ pulled him from the depths of his head. 

Shortly after came another crash. With every crash the door was getting closer to breaking. Dreams impending fate was getting nearer and nearer and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Dream watched the door break from behind his own eyelids, and watched himself be grabbed by two guards, Bad and Skeppy. He resisted, pulling away from the grasp of the two men. He turned around to see George one last time while being dragged out of the door screaming at the top of his lungs. 

It would be the last time he saw him for a long, long time.


	2. George visits Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally takes the plunge and visits Dream after he betrayed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is a very long chapter and I didn’t plan on making this, but the last chapter got a lot more hits than I expected and it’s definitely not my best work so here’s this to make up for it :)  
> Also I feel like it needed a spin off.

George’s guilt ridden mind raced a million miles an hour, as thoughts from that night seeped through his mind causing him to be paralysed with guilt, rendering him still on his bed, thinking of what could have been. He hadn’t slept a wink as today was the day.  
“You did what you had to do, George.” Sam's reassuring tone echoed in the back of his mind as he pictured Dream being viciously hauled away. Taking long deep breaths to calm his nerves, George stood up from his bed and blindly walked a few paces forward to the kitchen of his one-room house. His goggles lay open on the kitchen counter from when he threw them off the night before, he picked them up and carefully secured them on the top of his dark hair. “That’s better.” With a glint of self loathing in his eye, George turned around and looked himself up and down in the reflection of the window, as the sun lit up his bare chest while he watched the peaceful morning set in.  
Today was the day.  
The day George finally worked up enough courage to visit Dream after the incident, in his mind, he needed to look perfect.  
*  
The sky above him was bright blue and full of clouds, George admired them before looking forward and coming face to face with the tall, daunting prison they called ‘Pandora’s vault’ which somehow made it sound even more terrifying. He shivered slightly, taking in the massive structure as he walked up to the entrance portal, he had never been in the prison before, so he didn’t know how it worked. He wanted to visit in the past, to see Dream, but could never work himself up to do so. ‘This is it.’ He took a deep breath and pressed the button besides the portal and waited for something to happen. A few long seconds of nothing passed, confusion started to settle in his mind causing him to turn around and walk away. “It mustn’t be visiting hours.” George didn’t care whether it was or not, he just needed an excuse to leave.  
“George?” A voice appeared from nowhere, George caught his own breath and turned back around, but nobody was there. “Yeah?” He called out, feeling like a fool, there was nobody there. He probably imagined it. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here today,” the voice echoed again, seemingly from nowhere, “...or ever.” George finally pinned the voice, ‘it’s Sam,’ his mind muttered.  
“Can I visit Dream?” He asked expecting, hoping, for the answer to be ‘No’  
“You can. Just walk through the portal.” Sam answered quickly, saying the opposite of what he wanted to hear.  
George cursed to himself, but walked right up to the portal.  
An uncomfortable heat radiated from the portal, gracing his face, it wasn’t a warming heat; in fact it was a stuffy heat that knocked him slightly sick. Fear rose, the closer George got; he could feel himself being slowly pulled into the swirling purple.  
He had never gone through a portal without Dream before, it was one of his fears.  
“I hate portal travel.” George shivered and slowly stepped one foot forward and felt it be engulfed with a warm pressure, just as Dream had instructed him to do in the past.  
“Put one foot in first, just to brace yourself.” Dream stood close comforting George from behind. “I can't,” George looked at Dream standing tall above him, who was smiling. “I’m here, we’re doing it together.” 

seconds later his whole body followed and was embraced by the portal. His vision felt like it was being stretched and pulled in every direction as his surroundings disappeared and his ears felt the need to pop, but never did. New surroundings started to form faintly in front of him, George’s stomach was now starting to churn from the constant spinning behind his eyes. The stretching feeling slowly came to an end, prompting George to step out of the portal, which he hated doing, he was always terrified of stepping out too early and being violently torn apart in the abyss, regardless of Dreams constant reassurance that it was impossible, and would never happen.  
“What if I step out before it’s like… ready?” George faced away from the portal and turned to Dream, who was still standing behind him, he noticed Dream laughing at his question. “ready?” Dream repeated, trying to suppress his laughter as he could tell George was genuinely scared. “It’s not funny, Dream!” Dreams' amused expression fell. “I know-“ he scooted slowly into George nudging him closer to the portal entrance. “That’s not possible, you’ll be fine.” he walked past George and into the portal before grasping George’s hand and pulling him in after. “Don’t be scared, whenever you have to go through, I’ll be there too.” 

He looked around and was met with a small room. “This can’t be it.” he thought to himself while wafting the dust that was floating around his face, causing him to sneeze, “stupid damn dust,” he wiped his nose. “this isn’t the prison. I’m in the nether.” confusion washed over him, what if the portal malfunctioned, every bad outcome ran through George’s mind.  
“You can walk back through the portal now.” Sam's voice appeared, “again.” George sighed, not wanting to travel through the portal again.  
A few long seconds passed and George found himself in the reception, he stepped out slowly taking in the structures that now surrounded him, it was unbelievably large. He had to quickly remind himself it was a prison he was in. Speechless, George gaumlessly walked over to Sam at the front desk. “George?” Sam waved in George’s face pulling him from his trance like state. “Sorry, it’s just-“ George took long breaths while looking around him. “This place is…crazy.” he said looking at Sam who was nodding his head in response.  
“I’m gonna ask you some questions George.” his voice was stern and made George’s stomach turn and tangle into unfathomable knots. “You have to answer honestly, and if I don’t like the answer you will have to leave.” George hesitantly nodded. “I don’t have to go through another portal do i?” He shivered at the thought. “I think I’ll throw up if I have to do that again.” he said looking up at Sam who ignored his question.  
“What was the last time you visited the prison?”  
Sam's ignorance made George visibly retract into himself “Never.” 

“Where are you living as of now?” 

“The mushroom shack.”  
Sam looked up at him from the paper he was making notes on, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
“Can you be more specific?”

“Oh yeah, sorry… uh” he fumbled over his words “just, uh, far left of Eret’s Castle.” he said finally, wiping his forehead that had accumulated a layer of sweat. 

“Do you think the prisoner is deserving of being locked up.”  
George thought carefully before replying.  
“Only for his own safety.” 

“What are your prior relationships with the prisoner.”  
George laughed slightly.  
“Is this all just a plot to get me to confirm DreamNotFound?” He joked, but by the look on Sam's face he didn’t find it very funny.  
“Uh, best friends? I honestly don’t know anymore.” he said as his smile slowly dropped.  
He watched Sam take notes of what he was saying.  
“are you willing to undergo all physical exams.” 

“What- uh yeah, I guess.” George felt his goggles start to slide off his head and secured them again. 

“Ok, so when you are ready I need you to read and sign the book on the lectern in front of you and then we can proceed.” it was as if he was reading from a script, he didn’t stutter once and it made George unbelievably nervous. He skimmed the book, not really taking in what it said and blindly signed it before passing it over the desk to Sam. “That was fast, did you read it?” Sam questioned and George nodded while rubbing his stomach, that was becoming more and more uncomfortably sick.  
Sam started speaking to him, George was watching him speak but the words flew over his head and before he could process what was happening, a shiny book was placed in front of him that stated “locker key” on the front, he picked it up reluctantly and looked blindly at sam who pointed over to his left, where a door was now open. He walked through into a small room with a chest in front of him. “Just place the book down on the corner block to the right of the chest.”  
George followed Sam’s instructions and watched the book be sucked into the floor in front of his very eyes, a large click sound followed which he guessed was the chest unlocking. “Place everything in that chest,” George did so, he didn’t have much, just an iron axe tied to his back and some ender pearls in his pockets. “Now place the locker key in the ender chest over here, if you lose it you won’t get your stuff back.” George looked to his side and the locker key was now back on the floor where he had placed it just minutes before. He didn’t try to think about the mechanics behind the prison, he was just baffled at everything happening around him. George walked back out to the reception, this time empty handed, apart from the locker key in his left hand but that was soon placed in the safety of his ender chest.  
“Ok let’s go.” Sam signalled for George to follow him, they walked over to the right and Sam pulled on a lever revealing a new room.  
“This is going to be a long journey isn’t it.” George looked over to Sam, already tired, as Sam nodded back at him. “It is.”  
*  
Multiple manual searches and lava bridges later George found himself in a large room with what looked to be a lava door at the front. He was in a lot of discomfort after being searched several times, forced to swim through a small water passage, passed through lava and finally poisoned, Sam said it was so he was ‘weak’ and he could easily be killed if needed, it didn’t take George long into the process to realise the prison is a cruel place that he didn’t want to return to. His stomach rumbled. “Can I have some food?” George spoke timidly as Sam entered the room from behind him. “No, you need to stay weak.” He said coldly, not even glancing at George, perhaps it was because if he saw the state he was in he would crumble. “I know it’s painful George, and I’m sorry,” Sam said. For the first time since George got there he sounded considerate, “but since the escape,” his voice was almost soft, he spoke as he lowered his head slightly, like he felt bad deep down,  
“We can’t take any chances.” and just like that his voice was stern and back to business again. “Stand here and face forward” he gestured to the floor that was in front of the lava. “The lava will drain and the bridge will take you across”  
A light lit inside of George, “so this is the last thing then” he tried to smile but was too weak. “Yes” Sam nodded and pulled a final lever, George watched the lava drain to reveal an enormous room filled with more lava, and ahead of him he saw Dream. 

Dream took one look at George and his face scrunched up with anger and disgust, putting a deep pit in the depths of George’s stomach, almost pushing him over the edge making the urge to vomit even more unbearable.  
“When you want to leave give me a shout”  
George nodded.  
“Before you go you have to sign these books” he turned around to see Sam holding two thin books, he handed him the first one that read: 

In the event of a security protocol taking place while I am in the bounds of the maximum security cell. I hereby acknowledged that I could potentially be locked within the cell for up to 7 days or until the security issue is resolved  
Signed: Georgenotfound

“I do not like the sound of that,” George said, trying to crack a laugh while returning the, now signed, book to Sam and being handed a second one. 

In the event that the prisoner is to escape during my visit or after my visit because of my actions I hereby give permission for any individual to hunt me down and kill me until I am completely dead  
Signed: Georgenotfound 

George shivered, thinking back to Sam announcing the news to SMP that Ranboo had died shortly after Dream was caught and taken back to the prison. Nobody ever found out what actually happened, apart from that Techno is missing and Ranboo was killed. After seeing this contract, it all made sense.  
“Did Ranboo sign this?”  
It was common knowledge that Ranboo had visited Dream a couple of times. Rumours surfaced shortly after the escape that Ranboo had helped plan it, as he was the last known visitor before it happened, but he was killed before anybody could directly ask him. To George, this was confirmation. “It’s confidential” Sam answered bluntly, George desperately wanted to ask more questions but refrained as not to annoy Sam anymore. Instead he waited patiently for the bridge to start moving as he looked at Dream, who was now sitting on the floor in the back corner of his cell with his head in his hands. He hated seeing Dream like this, and he hated even more that he ultimately caused Dreams demise, he felt a twinge of pain.  
‘I did this.’  
George often thought about what could have been if they had left together, he would lay in bed until the early hours of the morning, regretting his decision to turn him in, but then he thought about what life would have been like on the run.  
“That’s no life for someone to live”  
“It was too much of a risk, I couldn’t risk him being killed”  
“He could have ended up like Ranboo”  
“I’d rather Ranboo than Dream”  
George knew it was a selfish way of thinking but he needed the excuses to numb the guilt, and they were true, as horrible as it sounds George would rather it be Ranboo dead than Dream, regardless of things Dream had done.  
*  
“The bridge will start moving now, make sure you walk with it when it first sets off so you don’t fall in.”  
George gulped as the bridge started to move, he simultaneously took steps with it as the cell got nearer and nearer, a netherite barrier popped up as George finally reached the cell, in silence he turned around and watched the bridge move back to where he previously was. “The barrier will go down once the lava is secure.” George heard Sam's last words as lava started to slowly fill the outer room again, encasing them in an uncomfortable heat bubble.  
The silence was stifling as the barrier opened up and George finally stepped into the cell.  
*  
George couldn’t help but smile seeing Dream, even under the circumstances. Dream hadn't looked at him yet, George wondered how long he could stand ignoring him, whenever they would argue Dream couldn’t last longer than ten minutes not talking to him. George anxiously closed the gap between him and Dream, and cautiously sat down in front of him with his legs crossed, he was visibly in discomfort, his skin was slightly green from being poisoned and there were bruises on his arms from the manual searches. “Are you ok?” Dream spoke in a monotone voice, sounding like he didn’t actually care while glancing at him. “You look like shit.” He continued looking back down to the floor.  
“It’s not too bad.” George rubbed his arms where the bruises were.  
“I went through a portal by myself.” He said, breaking the debilitating silence. “Twice!” He added, now smiling and expecting a reaction out of Dream, except he was met with more silence. “Aren’t you proud of me?” George tilted his head and moved closer.  
“Yes, George. I’m proud of you.” Dream's harsh voice was laced with anger and sarcasm, it stung and George could feel every inch of his body being viciously stabbed with knives, carved from Dreams words. “Do you remember all the times you helped me go through portals?” He was trying so hard to spark something in his friend, the Dream he once knew was there somewhere, he had to be.  
“I do, cause that’s what friends are for, George.” Annoyance riddled his words, he was angry and it was all George’s fault, he knew now that it was a mistake coming to see Dream. He slowly stood up to leave. “Friends help each other” Dream finally looked up, his face was red like he was going to cry but his words were driven with hatred. “They don’t throw each other under the bus” he started to raise his voice as he stood up for the first time since George had arrived. “Friends” he scoffed. “I fucking loved you.” George watched his face scrunch up as tears fell over his eyes. “I would have helped you if the roles were reversed.” All George could hear was pain in his words, the anger had started to fizzle away.  
“Why did you do it, George?” He was hurting, and it ate away at George seeing him like this.  
“I had to Dream,” Raising his voice, he looked everywhere but Dream’s eyes, “I couldn’t risk it, they would have killed you!” George and Dream were inches away from each other's faces, he hadn’t admired Dream from this close up in a long time.  
“I would have rather died than be stuck here!”  
George had missed Dream being angry with him, he had missed being shouted at, there was something so beautiful about Dream when he was angry. “At least if we left I would have the chance to live.” Dream’s eyes softened as the lines on his forehead disappeared “I trusted you, George.” George felt Dream’s hand grasp his.  
“I came to you for help,” he squeezed it tight before letting go, his fingers lingered around George’s. “And you stabbed me in the back” he pulled his hand away completely, leaving a cold taste in George’s mouth.  
“I can never forgive you for that.” Dream lifted his hand and slowly caressed George’s cheek that was now a rosy red colour, contrasting from the green tinge from earlier. George softened his face into Dream's hand, and lifted up his own hand on top of Dream’s interlocking his fingers. Dream scooted closer so their noses were almost touching and placed a brief, gentle kiss on George’s lips, they lingered for a few seconds until Dream turned his back on George and walked over to the clock on the wall and slowly started to spin it with his finger tips.  
“Goodbye, George”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I’m probably not gonna continue this, but I said that for the last chapter so who really knows :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that short story, I wrote it all in one sitting I was feeling creative :)


End file.
